What might have been
by Hotmommyof2
Summary: hate summeries just please read. E THROX


AN: I own nothing. Wont mind owning Justin. But alas Lindsay already owns him. Lucky girl. Anyway don't sue. If its hard to read I'm sorry. I tried to fix it.  
  
Sitting in the church and not yelling out that he loved her while she married another was the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. He thought about her every day and every night. Even while he was in bed with his own wife of 5 years he still thought about her. Even dreamt about her. Ethan stood at the bar at the Harmony Country Club and watched the love of his life danced with his half brother who was now her husband. He watched as Fox kissed her gently and she rested her head on his shoulder. A faster song came on and Fox was called over to Julian. Kissing her again, Fox walked over and left her dancing the chicken dance on the floor with her son. When the chicken dance was over, another slow song came on and it was one that Ethan knew by heart.  
  
*Sure I think about you now and then  
  
But it's been a long long time  
  
I've got a good life now I've moved on  
  
So when you cross my mind*  
  
Glancing at Gwen who was in a conversation with Sheridan, Ethan set his drink down and made his way over to the radiant bride. "Can I have this dance?" Smiling she placed her hand in his, she was pulled close and they started dancing to the music.  
  
*I try not to think about  
  
What might have been  
  
'Cause that was then  
  
And we have taken different roads  
  
We can't go back again  
  
There's no use giving in  
  
And there's no way to know  
  
What might have been*  
  
"Are you happy?" Ethan asked. "Yeah. Happier than I have ever been." she said gazing up at him. "Even when you were with me?" "Ethan, you will always have a special place in my heart but yeah if you must know."  
  
*We could sit and talk about this all night long  
  
And wonder why we didn't last  
  
Yes they might be the best days  
  
We will ever know  
  
But we'll have to leave them in the past*  
  
"So he makes you happy? What about us Theresa? What about fate?"  
  
Laughing she smiled and looked up at him again. "Fate. God I thought that we were meant to be together. But now I don't think that we ever were. I think that we were just meant to meet. So that i could find my true soul mate and that's Fox. What we had is in the past Ethan." Glancing at Fox and at Gwen, Theresa sighed. "We might have thought that we were meant to be together. But if we had do you think that anything would have stopped us? No."  
  
*So try not to think about  
  
What might have been  
  
'Cause that was then  
  
And we have taken different roads  
  
We can't go back again  
  
There's no use giving in  
  
And there's no way to know  
  
What might have been  
  
That same old look in your eyes  
  
It's a beautiful night  
  
I'm so tempted to stay  
  
But too much time has gone by  
  
We should just say goodbye  
  
And turn and walk away*  
  
"Things might have turned out differently if i had been honest with you. But that was the past and thats where it has to stay. Theres nothing that we can do that can change the past. You're married to Gwen and I am married to Fox. And i love him. he makes me feel like I am the only person in the world. And i wouldnt trade that for anything. Not even you."  
  
*And try not to think about  
  
What might have been  
  
'Cause that was then  
  
And we have taken different roads  
  
We can't go back again  
  
There's no use giving in  
  
And there's no way to know  
  
What might have been*  
  
Ethan finally realized that what theresa and him had was finally and officially over. He would always love her but she had stopped loving him. He had his chance to be with her and he chose the easy way out.  
  
"Goodbye Ethan. This time its for good." Pulling away from him, she caressed his cheek but then she turned and walked out of his life for good. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, he watched her walk to her new husband and kiss him lovingly and he knew that Theresa was no longer his and he had to stop living in the past and look to the future.  
  
*No we'll never know  
  
What might have been*  
  
As the song ended, Ethan took one last look at the woman who would always have his heart and then turning his back to the loving display between the newly wed couple, he walked over to his wife. **Goodbye Theresa. Be happy** And he would never know what might have been if he had just taken the road less traveled. 


End file.
